wraith
by selftaughtidiot
Summary: powerful non shinobi naruto doesnt live in konoha mercanary bounty hunter naru no pairings yet?
1. Chapter 1

i do not in any way own naruto or any of its characters this is a non profit fanfic

naruto uzumaki currently six years old was running through the streets of konoha the reason he was running because he was being chased by a chuni whi wanted to kill him lots of people wanted to kill little naruto but few tried as it was known that ANBU members protected him secretly however an explosion at the gates had meant that naruto's guards who were nearby at the time responded automatically shisui saw a rare chance to get revenge for his twin brother aizen's death and took it.

* * *

naruto was chased into a dead ended alley near the abandoned uchiha compounds no one went near he fell by a dumpster as the chunin lunged to choke naruto to death with his bare hands naruto grabbed a bloody sword that was hidden from shsui's view and plunged it into his stomach shisui knew he was dying and nothing could stop it so decided to cause as much anguish as he could for naruto before he died he grabbed naruto held him down and while he talked using a specially covered in chakra based acid kunai slashed six marks into naruto's face thre on each side causing naruto to scream as he did this he told naruto about the fox and how he was hated and always would be because as long as hw was alive th fox that killed most of konoha's loved ones would be as he passed on naruto grabbed the sword out of shisui's stomach and stared at it it was basic with a dulled short blade with a black handle and a simple swirled handleguard it reminded naruto of the swirls on his jacket the old man hokage said they were from his mothers dead clan naruto ddecided to keep the fact he now knew of the kyuubi a secret and learn how to use a sword as he was obviously going to be attacked a lot for the rest of his life and he would never allow another to come that close to killing him he also decided if everyone hated him he should leave konoha but to that he had to be prepared so he would wait he would watch and learn and when he could he would leave.

* * *

it had been two years since the attack when asked how he got the scars he told the hokage the truth except for knowing of the kyuubi naruto had learned quickly to control his sword he was far from masteeing it but could basically protect himself when he had the chance he camped in the forests learning to survive off the land using a dagger the hokage had given him with a similar design to his sword when asked why he camped he told the hokage he was preparing to be a ninja not that he would fight for konoha but it was good to know even the basic academy skills

he would be starting there soon if only to get the boost to his allowance he'd already learnt henge, kawarimi and tree walking by observing the yamanaka heiress as she was taught by her father the only thing naruto was truly waiting for now was to turn ten years old as that was the age the village by the daimyo's law had to look after him till unless he broke some law which he was careful not to.

fucking usless academy teachers naruto was now nine and a half years old since joining the academy he hadn't learnt much whenever anything usefull was about to be taught he would be thrown out for being a troublemaker he tried sitting at the back but they wouldn't let him they sat him next to the class rookie and compared him as an idiot preventing him from making friends you try teaching yourself to read and write and see how you get on he thought oh well six months six months and he'd be out of here he'd taken to using a bow and arrow lately he was great with it his vision seemed to be almost telescopic at times he swore he had a bit of hyuuga somewhere in him mm wolf.

today was the day his tenth birthday had passed two weeks ago he'd resigned from the academy the instructor looked smug thinking he'd gotten the demon brat to quit naruto wanted to smack him there and then and show what he could truly do to this dipshit but knew he couldn't have any problems before he escaped the city walls he wasn't going to give the hokage any notice he didn't want to be stopped but had left a letter in the paperwork stack that morning explaining he knew of the kyuubi for a long time and decided that konoha wasn't worth it for him and not to come looking for him as he was a legal civillian and they had no right to capture or kill him

as he walked out the gates in his new dark grey cloak the guards at the gate looked like they were about to stop him couldn't have that he shushined outta there with his chakra reserves they'd never catch him he'd been breaking into and learning from the shinobi scrolls since he was nine the only reason he'd waited the week was to make sure he'd learnt all he could from the forbidden scroll naruto uzumaki was gone today was the bitrth of wraith

* * *

this will be apowerful naruto due to finding out bout kyuubi young naruto never wanteed to be kage


	2. setting up

i do not own naruto or its characters

Siruzen Sarutobi had tears in his eyes he'd just finished reading the letter written by naruto that explained how he'd decided to leave Konoha as he knew of the Kyuubi had for a while and saw the people of Konoha as his torturers and Konoha itself as his personal hell this tore him up as the son of the Yondaime had nothing but contempt for the village and distrust at himself for allowing this torture but never telling him why just brushing him off and saying people were cruel and he didn't know why other than he shared his birthday with the day of the Kyuubi's defeat the letter also left a list of crimes against which alone took three pages of meticulous notes there was nothing he could do but if Danzo hell when Danzo and the council found out there would be a riot he could only stop them from killing Naruto by them knowing the kyuubi's power would soon be controlled by Konoha this could cause them to hunt him down what to do he'd have tell them of naruto's heritage and hope the respect for Minato helped his case whatever happened they wouldn't except him wandering damn blast!

Naruto was heading to the border that met with rice then take a boat to tea country he'd checked the maps and learnt there were numerous small islands that no one lived on so he couldn't be tracked he'd set up a home hunt some bounties low level bandits until he got some experience first hand then officially by the island under the name he'd chosen as Tsien Raide he was still young establishing papers would be easy with any country other than fire especially the smaller ones without ninja villages

the council was furiously how could this secret be kept from them many of the clans who had made Naruto's life difficult in many of the small ways they could including making sure their and other children did not associate with him making food prices higher and generally gave dirty looks. Everyone respected the forth he'd corrected the Hyuuga seal preventing torture uniting their houses gave protected rights on the Nara deer ranch land helped the Akamichi develop their third food red soldier pill and a hundred other smaller things to each of the clans and they now found out the container they'd always hindered and insulted was his son many felt self loathing and anger, anger towards the Hokage and his adviser's who knew the truth when Sarutobi said it was necessary to protect him Tsume Inuzuka had with a feral growl shouted out then why isn't the Uchiha so protected the Hokage knew he had failed it was quickly and unaminously decided that the Hokage would now be deposed and his position taken by the entirety of the council and his job relegated to mission hand out protection of the village during war time and teaching Jonin and ANBU to his standards to increase Konoha's abilities. it was also decided to discreetly start searching for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but not actively while making Konoha get used to the idea of forgiving the boy through suggestion influencing Konoha to see him in a positive light all Jonin and ANBU were told the truth Danzo and his ROOT forces were executed immediately the civilian council was disbanded as no other village needed or used one and the members abused their powers for personal gain as the traders and salesman they were when it came to light that Kakashiknew the truth but could not stand the boy for his fathers death it was decided that he would be reprimanded and told to be punctual from then on or he would not get to teach the Uchiha as he had requested the third had been to light on him due to his prodigy status as a child and his Sharingan eye these were some of the many changes made that day to make Konoha better again that day.

Naruto had found his island he'd built a small shack on it but had many idea's of what he would do once he bought the island he'd already made a name for himself the first thing he did upon arriving was carve himself a mask similar to ANBU or hunter-nin but painted it black and white stripes going downward with blood red eye holes to stop recognition of his face he then tattered the bottom of his cloak he wore closed toe grey boots covered in wolf skin to protect water from getting into them as he planned to be a heavy water user he noticed three grass shinobi all missing nin one of them carrying the stolen Raijin at his hip they were threatening the village saying they were going to takeover from now on and there was nothing the villagers could do about it what idiots! he thought he'd silent and sealessly used a gaping earth maw jutsu then skidded out from the treeline chopping off all three of their heads in a line before they could react sure it took a lot of chakra but he had chakra to spare and then some so no worries once he'd emptied them of their possession weapons and of course the Raijin he walked away silently he later found out that the shinobi with raijin was previously from konoha and had defected getting him A - Rank status in the Bingo book Big Score!! he now had enough for his island but wasn't going to buy it til he could properly protect it still one less thing to think about he used the alias wraith as he had a jutsu he created that was like the Hirashin in that no one could touch him while he was actively using it and used relatively little chakra it actually was the Hirashin inscribed on the inside of his cloak so instead of being instantly being transported he could become incorporeal and looked like a moving shadow he was so lucky when he found that hidden Hirashin kunai in storage the Yondaime wasn't the only sealing genius as naruto had intended to copy the Kage's and other legendary figures as they were obviously the strongest and make his own the only thing he had yet to copy was Mokuton and that was a bloodline but he'd figure it out sometime he was sure.

* * *

no naruto doesn't yet know the yondaime is his father as that knowledge would be in records not the jutsu library and the records of konoha wouln't interest himas he intended to leave as soon as possible


End file.
